The Best Thing...
by Wicked Princess
Summary: Dupes included Liz and Michael Bond


Chapter1ThebestthingmiL ****

By, Wicked Princess

Disclaim- Own nothing

Summary- has dupes in it

__

The Best Thing I was Never Suppose to Have

August 1

I can see them up ahead. He looked back to see if I was there. I wasn't. I was scared. I just felt like we forgot something. Or someone. They were just standing there getting taken away from me. I did nothing. I couldn't move. They drive away and I feel like something is missing and I have a feeling its gonna be missing for a while. Another one of those things. I thought about running again. But then maybe I'll find them. I took a chance. I ran out onto the road in front of it. It made a weird sound and stopped in front of me. Someone got out. He was different from us. I could feel it. He put something on my shoulders. He called it a jacket. He led me into the car just like the others. I'm going to find them I just know it. That guy is talking into some sort of communicator. He's talking about me. I better listen to see if he's good or bad. 

"Hal, its Valenti I just picked up a kid about seven found him out by the deserted army base. Over. (Pause) Yeah I'll bring him in. Over. (Pause) What'd mean its full? Over. (Pause) Okay well I guess I'll have to bring him in a town over. Where's that? Over. (Pause)Oh okay I'll check in once I get him settled. Over." He put the communicator down. "Okay kid, I think your gonna be okay." 

I don't know where they are. I'm in some place called an orphanage. Its basically a place for kids like me. Sister Mary-Shannon says that my being here is good for me and that I should tell them how I got out on the road that night. I don't answer them. I never do. I don't talk. I won't talk to them. I hate that man Valenti he separated us. I would have found them if he hadn't picked me up. I hate here. I won't talk. I won't be nice and play with the other children. Not now not ever. 

They finally figured out that I didn't know how to speak. They got someone to teach me. I know how to speak now. It was really difficult to learn this language. All the other kids here were making fun of me a lot. Now they think I'm mentally impaired. But I'm not. I can speak. I just chose not to. Not to them. 

October 1- 2 Months Later

"I just want to let you know that I appreciate you for doing this for us. When we get home I'm gonna make you the best darn apple pie. And I just want to tell you that the Parkers will always be welcome in our family." Mrs. Benson said hugging Nancy Parker. Her daughter Elizabeth was looking around at all the kids. She wondered which would be her new friend. 

"Think nothing of it. I know how hard you and James have been trying to have a child. I'm just glad I could help. I only know about this place through Jim. And I only know Jim through Elizabeth and Kyle so you should thank her." Nancy said looking at Elizabeth who was looking at Mrs. Benson. 

"Well, then thank you little lady." She tickled her under her chin. 

Elizabeth smiled as her mother had instructed her to do, as soon as Mrs.Benson looked back at her mother she glared at her. 

"Mr. & Mrs. Benson? Were ready to see you now. Do you have your witnesses?" They all nodded. "Okay well then come right in." She led them all in except Nancy and Elizabeth.

"Um. Excuse me? Could my daughter go play with the other children?" The lady looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Of course." At these words Elizabeth ran off and out side where there was a jungle gym. When she got out side, she saw so many kids. They all looked so happy and were all playing with each other. Then she saw him. The only little boy playing alone. He wasn't even playing. He was just sitting there. *Maybe I should go play with him.* She walked past all the other kids. All the equipment. And right to the back near the fence where he was sitting. She just sat down in front of him, sitting Indian style. 

He shifted his gaze from the sky to the girl in front of him. She was pretty. She was different too! She felt different than all the others. She smiled. He smiled back. He liked her. "Hi, my name's Elizabeth. What's yours?" She just smiled at him. "I'm Michael. Are you gonna live here too?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Are you going to stay for long?" He asked hoping she would. "Nope." She looked sad. "Do you wanna see something cool?" he asked. She shook her head yes. Michael picked one of the un-opened flowers and put his had around the top covering it completely, when he opened his hand then blew on it. The flower opened up fully in front of them, glowing a silver-y color. She gasped. "Wow, your really special Michael." She smiled at him. This made him smile. "Can I call you Liz?" She thought about it for a second. " Yeah! That's so cool how you just came up with that." Michael and Liz talked for a while then decided to go play on the see saw. 

1 Hour Later

"There you are honey. Come on its time to go." Mrs. Parker called her daughter. "MOMMY!" Liz called running, holding her hand and running with her was Michael. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy this is Michael and he's really nice and, and he doesn't like it here. He doesn't like the people here only likes me." Michael whispered I Liz's ear. Then returned his gaze to Mrs. Parker. "And he likes you so can he come home with us and live with us?" Mrs. Parker looked at her husband and he knew she was sold. He could tell when she looked into the little boys eye's she wanted him. "Nancy?" She turned to Liz. "Honey are you sure?" Liz and Michael both shook their heads. "Well I always wanted a son." Mr. Parker said. Within the next few hours the Parker's had two children instead of one, and were on there way home to Roswell, New Mexico where they were going to be a family. The only reason they were allowed to take Michael so fast is because of his uncooperative attitude and the fact that he would only talk to Liz which shocked almost everyone who had ever met him. On the ride back to Roswell Liz and Michael fell asleep. With Michael's arm around Liz's shoulder in a protective way and with Liz's head on his shoulder Mrs. Parker just couldn't resist taking a picture. When the flash went off Michael instantly awoke and saw his new mother smiling at him. He just smiled back and tightened his grip on his sister. He was going to be okay. And that was his last thought as he drifted of to sleep. 

December 1st Two Months Later

It was getting so close to Christmas. Liz and I were so excited I couldn't believe that just two months ago I wasn't talking, playing, or just plain happy in general. This would my real first Christmas ever and I just couldn't wait. Liz and I were extremely close now. After the first month of living with my family I told her what I remembered about that night. I told her about what, and who I am. And I thought she would be hate me forever but she just loved me more. I love my mom and my dad but most of all my source. That's what I called Liz the first time she said she loved me. ME! Her big brother. And its true about the source thing, she's my source of happiness. And when she's sad so I am. We have this connection. And she doesn't think this but she saved me. She saved me when I was alone. She saved me from being alone, unhappy, and most of all from my self. 

I love her more than anything. She is my sister. And so much more. That even words can't describe the feeling I get from her. Its just so wonderful. She makes me see things I wouldn't normally see. I know that if she hadn't met me that day, my life would have been a living hell. I can just tell. 


End file.
